Princess of my Heart
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: There was a war between two kingdoms, the Daijouji and the Hiragisawa. The Daijouji had lost and were killed. Years passed, Prince Eriol is now ruler and has a new personal servant. Why does he think that she has some connection to him or the past? E/T I
1. A Past Forgotten?

**Author's Notes:** My ever First Cardcaptor Sakura Ficcie. *Squiggles with delight* I hope I won't upset or make anybody angry or anything like that so they end up flaming me. This is also my first shot at romance, not that I hate it or anything…but I just can't sense that lovely feeling or inspiration that I see all those E&T Authors have like Mysteri000, Syaoran no hime and all those other E&T authors. *sighes* At least I still have my faith. But…writing romance might be fun; it could be my only genre besides action/adventure/humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura 

            (Voice in my head: And she never will!)

But I do own a pair of socks that I some how lost in the bottom of my sis's bed *Shivers*   

Thank you list 

**Purple girl~*~ **_Thank You so MUCH! Helping me to make this story the way it is now, Keep up with your own stories; I know you can do it!   _

**Silent Xilya ~*~ **_Some reasons you have helped me find the courage to write this and my other stories, often times I was afraid people would think how stupid this story or any stories I make would be but not anymore I don't care about it now since I'm writing for myself. Thank You! _

**Tenshi916 **~*~ _Thank you so much for encouraging me to write. You were honest with me when I asked you for your opinions of my stories and poems that I was afraid to show._

****

AznDestiny~*~ _Um…despite of that comment you gave me, thanks for being honest with me about the story, you're right it does have some problems in it like grammar or what not. I doubt I can do any better so stop teasing me just because I'm two years younger than you.  *Sighes* Who ever says cousins can get along…but thanks for your honesty._ Those who know me~*~ _Thank you for giving me the will to fight against what I considered my cursed sixth sense and for helping me for numerous reasons, like giving me the courage to on with my stories like this story for instance._  

****

****

****

****

****

**Princess of my Heart**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_            "Mother!" A young girl ran through the royal chambers to where the Queen was. Her long, elegant raven hair flowed gently through the air as she ran. Her flowing violet dress streamed the hallways with laces at the end as her long sleeves too ran elegantly in the air as if she was a violet angel with soft pale alabaster skin that would shine against the moon. Laid upon her neck was a purple silk cord clinging tightly to it was a small golden locket shaped as the blooming rose and in the center laid the royal family crest. The Crest of the Daijouji Royal Family._

_"What is it my daughter?" Queen Sonomi turned to the doorway where her daughter was leaning on the side of the door gasping for breath. She suddenly felt that something was wrong._

_"I saw some people attacking around the castle, there was so many that father and the rest couldn't defend themselves!" she cried wrapping her arms around her mother. "They killed him…they killed father!" _

_Queen Sonomi looked sadly down at the little princess, "I know, the war is over and we lost."_

_The princess looked up at her mother with her violet eyes filled with tears, "But why are they attacking us?"     _

_Sonomi looked out the window where the siege was, the fire of burned towers crackled as if dancing for the destruction of the kingdom; the war is finally over but not in a successful way. She knew the Daijouji Kingdom has always been at war with the Hiragisawa Kingdom for years yet it was never known why since it has been passed through generations. She knew the consequences if one is to lose, the King would be killed and the queen and the descendents are to be beheaded to the guillotine so that there wouldn't be a chance that they could overthrow the other Kingdom._

_"That is how war is my little plum blossom, battling one and another for a certain gain there are consequences if you lose and that is death, and we are next to be killed," Sonomi said blankly, she didn't care if she was to die, she already lost her husband and she would be next, as for her daughter…_

_            "Come, you must flee from this castle," Sonomi quickly took the princess's hand and took her to the fireplace on the side of the corridor. She wanted her to still live since she was only a mere child and has not yet seen the world as it is. She didn't want her daughter's life to end in the middle of her prime._

_"Mother where are you taking us?" The princess said surprised of her mothers' sudden outburst._

_When they reached to the fireplace, above showed the huge family portrait with Sonomi sitting down holding a child in her arms and the King stood there with his hand on her shoulder. It was a portrait made to show and give hopes to the family of a happy future with a newborn child, yet it had lasted long enough to be in their dreams because of what was happening to them now._

_Sonomi turned around to her daughter, "Do you know why we never light this fireplace?"_

_The confused girl shook her head uncertain of why her mother gave a question like that in this kind of crisis. She watched her mother pulling off the portrait to the side and laid upon was a switch, Sonomi turned the switched down and suddenly the fire place moved to the left and in front of the young princess was a small hidden doorway. It was completely dark and dim, the whole air felt musty once it was revealed behind the fireplace. _

          "…Your father kept this place hidden so that no one except me could find it, he usually uses this secret passage to get out of the castle without noticing… It would take you to a forest not far from here……… I'm sure it would guide you to safety," Sonomi stood there without looking back at her daughter.

        "What do you mean mother?" She asked her mother though she was afraid of what her mother was going to give as an answer. "What is it your trying to tell me?"

           "…You must get out of here while you can, I can't allow to let your own life end this way," Sonomi looked at her with her blue eyes filled with tears herself. 

_"What about you mother, will you come with me?" _

_ Quickly Sonomi went to hug her daughter and finally cried, "I love you so much my plum blossom, you mean everything to me. I want you to continue to live on; I can't be there for you anymore you must learn to survive on you own know. I'm so sorry for not giving you the best that you deserve but this is what I can only do."_

_"But mother, I don't want to go by myself," The child cried holding on to her, "I want to be with you and father, please don't let me go."  _

_"You have to," Sonomi looked at her daughter with her hands on her daughter's arms. "Me and your father have lived long enough, you're still young and lively. Fight it, you know you have to do this your future is what to be concerned, have faith and courage…find it in you do you understand?"_

_"I understand mother," she replied wiping her tears._

_"You must go now, remember not to forget who you are and never lose this symbol of our family," Sonomi held the necklace of hers that the princess too had on around her neck, "Promise me you won't."_

_"I promise mother," the princess hugged her mother for the last time, "I won't forget."_

_Suddenly the enemy soldiers rammed the door, they had finally reached to the tower, which the Queen and the princess was at. They just had to kill the queen and the heir to the throne and then the Hiragisawa Kingdom can finally take control of the country…permanently._

_"Quick, they are in here!" a shout came from outside of the door commanding the soldiers; it was the King of the Hiragisawa family, the enemy.     _

_"Hurry run!"  Sonomi hurried the raven-haired child into the passage before it was to late._

_"Good-bye……… mother" she turned to take a glimpse of her mother for one last time and ran in the passage to take her to who knows where. Only to take her away from her mother, her home, her kingdom…her memories.  Never to see them again, away from her past and to the future._

_"Good-bye… my shining star," Queen Sonomi said sadly watching her daughter leaving this place forever and turned around to face the door which was rammed already and waited for her fate, waiting for her time to end for there in front of her was the enemy of her deceased husband whom she would be joining very soon. _

_"Quick, go after the princess I have something I have to take care of," he ordered the two soldiers on his right to find the princess through the passage._

_"Hello my dear queen Sonomi, it seems there is some unfinished business to resolve," a menacing laugh came before the sharp luster blade fell against her neck cutting her clean._

                                                            ~*~

"Quick there's the princess! After her!" Soldiers were drawing their swords running after the child.   The young princess ran through the forest in attempt to lure off the soldiers away form her. Everywhere was completely murky and dim, she couldn't even see her hands in front of her, and she only knew that she had to run away. The forest was considered cursed and forbidden for anyone to pass through for many years because of many curses and mysterious sightings inside however to some people it was just a coincidence. She was frightened indeed not knowing where this forest would take her. It was dark and damp, there were practically thorns and vines covering this area, she thought she saw pairs of eyes watching through her every move in the dark. She felt the thorns striking at her face and body feeling the blood dripping down her torn clothes. Her clothes were slashed from the thorns and vines as if it wanted to grab her and take her to the dark where she would never be found. The forest was like a puzzle, and enigma in every way. Her bruised legs were weakening through her every steps, she knew she had to lure the soldiers away from her. But she feared of losing herself in this bewildering forest that could lead her to an even worse circumstances. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for a miracle to happen or even a sign to at least guide her way to safety. She could hear the vicious men coming even further and closer to her, she thought of them getting ready to slit her neck with their sharpened blades thick with blood of her family and those she used to know. She then opened her eyes and saw a little bit of light in front of her in the end of the path of the indistinct forest. Her heart was lit with hope again as she began to ran further to the end of the path. It was hopeless for her once again as she found herself in a situation that she tried avoid from but no… fate was against her now like before. In the end of the forest was a cliff, which lay below was a pummeling waterfall with water that would just kill you, once you fall in. She walked up on the cliff to see the waterfall, locks of her hair dangled in front of her as if it was deadened. She couldn't believe that there was a waterfall here; it had been supposedly dried all these years. She thought of the myth that was told to her a long time ago, it was said once a royal family or an important member of the family was fatally dead, there would be fall of water that was supposedly to be tears cried from angels though it was a myth that just couldn't exist though anything is possible now. All was lost to her; she turned around in attempt to escape but too late. "Don't bother escaping now, you found yourself in a trap just like a helpless puppy," one of the soldiers laughed ominously as he walked up to her with eyes filled with lust for blood.             "Hey don't worry so much, we be nice to you and give you a quick death," the other said.             She walked back with fear; she was terrified of what was finally happening to her, the same fate both her parents went through. Feeling the wind passing through her she thought of all she went through, all that she tried to do. She failed to keep her mother's promise to continue on living, to avoid this doom. Looking back at the waterfall below the cliff she smiled clutching to her necklace and silently spoke to her captures.              "I would rather die for the sake of my honor than to be killed by your hands" 

_            Without word of warning she fell backwards from the cliff and fell deep into the water. The bitter water stung through her like a thousand knives piercing through her body. It stung her so much she felt that her body was frozen stiff, she couldn't move to escape the rushing water's wrath. It felt as if death has already coming to get her. _

_                        //Wait for me mother, father…I'm coming soon//_

_The rapids pushed her body through many obstacles of the water, she was finally able to breath and opened her eyes. A huge boulder was in front of her and rammed against her as the rapid pushed her through, leaving a huge gash on her head. She fell unconscious, her head had a huge wound, her blood trickling out of her injuries weakened her body bleeding into the waters. The rapids calmly flowed, guiding her drenched body to where unknown…  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomoyo!" 

"Huh?" the raven-haired girl turned around looking at the woman in front of her who was in the fifties.

"Tomoyo child, were you daydreaming this whole time?" her mother asked with her hands on her hips. "There are work to be done, there is no time for any of that right now. We need to stack the hay for the animals, milk the cows and such to get ready for the coming winter"

"Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said laughing nervously fidgeting with her fingers and then stopped, "But isn't it spring now?"

"You always need to be prepared for anything so there are no such thing as being too early," her father said, coming from the barn. He was as well in the age around the fifties; "It's always a bad habit to always daydream during work. I should know, I always daydream when I was your age. It got me a lot of trouble." He laughed.    

Tomoyo smiled gladly. Her father was always the soft one while her mom is in the disciplinary area. She lived on the farm with them and some of the animals they have. She was the only daughter of the farmer and his wife, from what she was told her mom was apparently barren and could not have children. When she came to their life, she was called their miracle child. She loved them more than anything, they were both growing old already and she was only sixteen and has not yet married so she tried to do more work for their sake.

"I'm sorry I'll pay more attention to work, I can't go around idly not noticing my tasks to be done and such and I can't just do nothing meaningful. It's not like I'm some kind of princess or anything," She smiled and ran to go finish her chores before supper.

The old farmer and his wife watched her run in silence. They knew they couldn't hide it forever but they didn't want to lose her.

"Should we…tell her?" the farmer asked his wife. 

"No…we can't, not just right now but…soon," his wife looked blank with thoughts on her head not knowing what to do. Tomoyo was already sixteen and is already matured enough for this, but she didn't want to tell her the truth.

            She placed her hands in her pocket and pulled out the small golden necklace shaped as a rose and laid in the center was the crest of ………the Daijouji Royal Family.

DaWiofFaith: "How was that for an intro? 

Is this a keeper?

Will this story be continued in my will?

Will I be able to find my lost socks in the forbidden zone?

Is it held captive from the Holiday sock in WB kids cause he was so lonely in the poke ball?

Find out on Digimons Digital mons…"

Tomoyo: ^_^; "Wrong story" 

DaWiofFaith: T.T "I knew that"

Please review, Bye, hasta luego, Ja ne, xin chao, sayonara, au revoir!


	2. The Barrier Surrounding Him

**Author's Notes:** Don't cry…Don't cry…I think I'm going to cry…I never really thought that anybody would read this. I very happy that there are people out there who really like my story. I'll try my very best at it though I will probably post it during the weekends or what not. Ok, I'm not completely sure on when Tomoyo and Eriol are going to meet each other for the first time. But for now, I shall find a way. But please be patient with me, first time in high school is tough for me sometimes…Especially in English class…maybe because I can't read well, where did I put it? 

            *Cries* Too late I'm crying already! Oh thank you soo Much Reviewers!

****

**Disclaimer:**  Do you need to have a disclaimer in every chapter you make? Well as long as peoples don't chase me and sue me for everything, I guess it's worth it. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and the characters. It would be nice though if I did but then…my lil sister might kill me for that since she is more obsessed in CCS than me.  

Thank You list 

****

***~*Princess*~*** _Thank you for reviewing this story_

****

Khuyen ~*~ _Thank you for the interview as well, your name seems familiar though…_

**KyteAura ~*~ **_Thank you so much for the review and for correcting me on Eriol's last name…I didn't know his name had two I's._

**Mink**~*~ _Thank you for the review as well and don't worry, Eriol and Tomoyo will meet soon_

**Eriol and ME 4-ever**~*~ _Thank you for the review and yes I am Vietnamese and proud of it!!! (To anybody who don't know where Vietnam is, it's below China, I went there to see my true heritage with my family)_

**StarChild**~*~ _Thanks for the review and for the comment. I thought in a story, you must have details so I did that…I hope I didn't overdid it_

**Tenshii91688**~*~ _LoL, ok I get it; I know I'm being another Sarah with these Cardcaptor Sarkura fic. But I'm slightly different; she likes S&S pairings more and I like E&T pairings (I like S&S too but E&T are the best to me!) Don't worry though; I'll try another shot at some other anime EXCEPT EVANGELION._

**Purple Girl**~*~ _Thanks purple girl, I might take that advice of yours. Who knows maybe I can try enter some of the contests in school. It could be fun. Oh and I made a copy for you but it's dubbed into English names since you don't really know much on the Japanese one._

**Silent Xilya**~*~_ ^_^; Yeah your right definitely about not forgetting my obligations. Because of writing, my dad thinks that I'll wear thick glasses soon. But I'm already wearing glasses. I must a geek. _

**OrangeBlossom**~*~_ Thank you for reviewing my story, I'll try not to make a boring baby story…though I'm not sure if I can avoid that but I'll do my best! ^_^;_

**Sophie6_13**~*~ _Thank you for reviewing the story too! I'll try my best to find a way for them to meet each other!_

**Umeko and Kokori inc. **~*~ _Thanks for reviewing my story! I didn't really mean to make it sad like that…drat…I always have a habit to overdo it or at least the stories I'm making._

**Donald Duck**~*~ _Actually I think it's a cute name, I like it ^_^ Thanks for reviewing._

**ViolinGirl91**~*~ _Thanks for that certain flame…I guess when you told me your opinion about how stupid it was. I guess I should have those kinds of opinions, even in this story; I should be immune to it now. At least you're right on those fragments that are in need in being revised._

The Barrier Surrounding Him "Prince Eriol" 

"What is it now?" The young man shouted in distraught, his piercing blue eyes turned to the knocking on the door.

A servant with crimson eyes and burgundy hair opened the door and bowed in front of him, "Um…your majesty sir? The ceremony is about to begin, you should be getting ready."  

"I know already, now leave!" he said in a cold harsh voice.

"As you wish," she bowed again and leaved the room as quick as she can. Unlike the other servants Narkuru knew and understood why he was so cold-hearted, but she knew neither she nor anyone else could sooth his pain from his past and memories.

He waited as soon as the door was closed, "Stupid servants, why can't they just leave me alone?"

He removed his glasses and left it on his desk. Rubbing his eyes the dark haired adolescent then walked to the deck where he watched the ocean spray soundly over the shores; he watched the seagulls gliding gently in the air forming a silhouette in the evening sky. It was the only thing that kept him to think with concentration watching the soft colors of the clouds forming shapes of anything his mind could think of. In his mind though was one thing…freedom and happiness, one thing he couldn't have. The one thing everybody had except him.  

He hated it; he abhorrent and reviled everything his heart had set on. But the thing more that he had loathed was his father, who left him without giving him any guidance to rule the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. Ever since he could remember, it was always his father that drove him to being emotionless, always him to remind the prince the true meaning of pain and torment. The whole time in his life his father, the king, would always rejected him, calling him weak…pathetic…useless…

He spat with disgust as if poison had been inside his mouth. He remembered how his father always treated him and how determined his father was to make him become blood thirsty and merciless just like how his father believed a king should always be.  Now his father was dead and it was now his turn to rule over the country. The ceremony occurring right now was for him to be crowned as the King. Since he was the age of sixteen, he was young but capable enough to rule. The prince was hardly interested in such thing, but because he was the only heir to the throne he had go through this without his consent in it.  

He looked at the small portrait of his parents on his desk. He inherited a lot of his mother's personality than of his father's but his looks are more to his father though. His mother, the queen, had always been good and kind to him until her mysterious death when he was 5. Ever since that had happened, his father became cruel and heartless, blaming him for her death. His father would always train him to fight and always make the prince come with him during battles, making him watch the men fight and get killed, attacking the opponents and sometimes the innocent villagers of weaker kingdoms. Sometimes he still remember their cries of pain and calls for mercy, sometimes he could still picture the battles through his head. It was a sick cruel game his father had played. 

He sighed and went to sit on his chair thinking in deep thoughts. There were a lot of things on his mind and there were so much confusion for him. He stared in deep space with a blank expression as if he was lost in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Quick, they are in here!" his father ordered as the soldiers rammed the door to the room. Eriol stood by his father watching them and looked at his father who was determined to destroy whoever was left of the Daijouji family. The eight-year-old prince stood in silence and looked outside to see the fallen soldiers and corpse of the King whom his father had drew his sword through. The clouds had darkened from the smog of the flames from the burned towers and parts of the cindered castle. The river nearby the battlefield had blood tainting its waters. There was still some corpse lying there in the waters. Everywhere there was death and havoc all over. _

_            He knew that there were good outcomes of this devastation, the Hiiragizawa Kingdom would be expanded and that his father would gain more power than before but was it worth it? To destroy and sacrifice souls of soldiers who were only battling for the honor and patriotic to their country and their ruler just so that his father could reign with such sovereign power? _

_'No' he thought, 'It wasn't worth it'_

Even the creatures of the Underworld would cry with true tears than to cry with tears of blood for the lost souls. He turned from the scenery ashamed of what his father had done. The door was already rammed. The King and the soldiers entered the room with the prince following behind them with his head down looking at the ground. 

"Quick, go after the princess I have something I have to take care of!" his father ordered the two soldiers to go after her. Eriol looked up, the room had a passage that was supposedly hidden behind the fireplace, above was the portrait though it was slightly moved for the switch, which opened the secret passage. There in front of the fireplace was a woman dressed in elegant clothing of high rank; she must've been the queen he believed. Quickly enough he took a glance at the young girl before she had went deep inside to the passage. He was not certain at how she looked but just enough to see her raven hair and her amethyst eyes. 

"I hope she would make it," he silently whispered. He had seen royal children died before by his father's command. When his father meant that he wanted to end the kingdom of his enemies, he really meant it as in killing children if he had to so that there was no way they could revolt against him in the further future. Hopefully the girl he just saw had a chance to escape from his father's soldiers. He looked at the queen again; her face showed no emotion but she was filled with fortitude and resilience to face what his father was about to do as her fate. 

"Hello my dear Queen Sonomi, it seems there is some unfinished business to resolve," his father said in a menacing laugh before he raised his sword and cut against her neck, she reeled forward and fell with a thud, the blood from her neck seeped through the carpet. The prince watched the whole thing against his will, he was often used to watching his father killing so many yet it still frightened him to think he would too do the same thing once it was his turn to become a ruler. 

            He watched silently as his father laughed with triumphant. "See this my son, weak rulers always die one way or another because of their kindness and mercy to the people, only the strong will survive."

"Yes father," he said unconcerned of what his father had said. He looked at the deceased queen with repentance and guilt. No one should deserve such cruel fate even if they are his enemy.        

            Later the two soldiers came back from the passage and went to the King, "Your majesty the princess is dead she is no more a threat to the kingdom."             "Excellent, now we must go, this place is to become cinders and ashes you understand?" his father ordered. "Yes your highness," one of the soldiers answered. As they went out of the castle, the prince stood looking at the portrait above the chimney. He turned to the dead queen. "I'm sorry for what my father did," he said even though he knew he was not going to get any answers anytime soon. He turned to walk out until he noticed something on the ground near the corpse. He walked near the body and took the necklace that the queen held in her hands before she died. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*EndofFlashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your highness," a knock was heard outside of the door. The prince stood up from the chair. He shook his head trying to wipe out the memory; he couldn't understand why this vision kept coming back to him. He looked where the knocking came from. "What is it now?" he shouted irritatingly. "Can't I ever get any peace around here?" he muttered to himself.  A young man with russet brown hair and amber eyes opened the door to see the soon-to-be King. "Must be a bad day for you huh?" the young man chuckled, "And it's the day you are to be crowned as king as well." 

"Oh, it's you," Eriol said in a monotone voice. It was the military general Syaoran, he and Eriol were friends in a way though he wasn't very warm hearted to make him as a friend yet Syaoran and him go a way back as kids when he wasn't what he was now. He recently was announced as the military general since his father fell ill and passed away. 

"We better go before you're going to be late," Syaoran said despite to the fact that he knew Eriol wasn't very enthusiastic about it, "You know that it's important even if you don't want to go through it."

"I know but what's next? Are they going to force me to marriage?" Eriol joked.

"You'll never really know your highness, maybe someone will come to your life very soon," Syaoran answered, he turned around and left the room. He mentally smiled leaving a very confused prince even though he did not showed the expression.

Eriol stood there for a while in bewilderment; sometimes he thought that his friend could be very much of an enigma at some point. He turned to the deck again staring at the ocean and its shores just for one last time before he went to the ceremony to announce his title and then he left not noticing. Though as if in a coincidence, there strolling on the beach was a young woman…  

                                                                        ~*~

  'What's happening to me, this is the third time this week that I have been having these visions?'             It was evening already, Tomoyo took a walk around the ocean feeling the zephyr breeze blown against her face, her raven hair blown slightly almost being tangled as the wind played with her hair. She loved the ocean of the salty air and the sand pressed against her bare. She always took off her shoes whenever she came here. She frequently came here whenever there was trouble in her mind. A lot of things had changed for her, her best friend Chiharu and her fiancée Yamazaki were already married and her other friend Rika is having and arranged marriage soon and as for Naoko, she had already moved away from her childhood home. As for her parents, they were becoming strange sometimes when they around her, it was like if they were looking at her as if she weren't their daughter or something like that. She was already sixteen yet she haven't married yet, in fact she was considered late since most people are to be married once they reached to the age of thirteen. She never really cared though; all she wanted is her family and nothing else. Tomoyo watched the ocean quietly with the evening sun on the horizon; if only things weren't so confusing to her she would've enjoyed it. She remembered when she first came here, her mother would always joked that she had came from the ocean made by the foams like the goddess Aphrodite. Though it was only her mother's kidding, sometimes she did felt like as if she did came from the ocean. It was confusing and yet foolish for her to think of that. Though sometimes she would often think of it, it never removed from her head. Just to think of it made her believed that there was something her parents are hiding from her but she was not sure. She was never certain any more. 

She turned from the sight of the sunset. Tomoyo looked up at the cliff, which laid a huge elegant castle. It was a beautiful sight though, seeing a castle above a cliff with the sunset and its ocean to mirror its reflection. She looked closely at the figure at the castle. It was a young man similar to her age, she saw him left however and couldn't get much of a glimpse however. 

//Why do I have a feeling…that I know him somewhere?// She thought. She knew she never met him before yet he seemed very familiar in some way…  

DaWiofFaith: O.o……………………………………… Tomoyo: ^_^; DaiWiofFaith: T_T "I hate my story" Tomoyo: ^_^ "Actually I think it's good" DaWiofFaith: T____T; "It sucks badly" Tomoyo: "No it's not, it's really ok." DaWiofFaith: "Yeah right it's dumb! 

Tomoyo: *sighs* "Ok…maybe it's a little bit strange but it's interesting"

DaWiofFaith: "Its BAD I TELL YOU!! BAD!! And if it is really really bad than I had imagine then………… Shall the Big Guy in the sky smite thee" *Lightening strikes DaWiofFaith out of no where* Tomoyo: "Uh………Halleluiah?"   Preacher: *Makes cross sign and holds the cross and prayer beads*   "The Lord always answers" DaWiofFaith: X_X "Owiee……………………" Sakura: "…I'm thinking rare" Tomoyo: "Medium" Syaoran: " Well done" Eriol: "Extra Crispy" 

Spinel Sun: KFA (Kentucky Fried Author)

Kero: "I'm Hungry" *Drools*

DaWiofFaith: *Walks away* "I'm gonna go sulk in my thoughts and swallow some Zoloft pills." 

"Attention all reviewers, I'm DaWiofFaith's personal secretary. The author is now in a nervous mental breakdown and practically burnt so she cannot be here to join us. Please review and if there are any advices you would want to give, feel free too send in and any opinions and questions as well. Please review and have a nice day!" 


	3. Attention Reviewers! Notes are that impo...

Attention Reviewers: If you were a bit confused on the story let me explained, in the first chapter, It was supposed to be a flashback of Tomoyo's. And on the second Chapter there was a little flashback for Eriol's. I never really checked the link to it on my account.  
  
Some reason they didn't have italics in the story where it should be. Actually they didn't have any at all. I can't understand why there was no italics in the chapters. THEY SHOULD HAVE IT IN THERE. SOME ONE TELL ME HOW TO GET ITALICS IN THE STORY WHEN YOU POST IT ON THE FF.NET, the italic worked on my computer why not on the internet?????  
  
Something is definetly wrong with this account so I beg you people please tell me how to get the italics in the story. If I can't get it on how can I write this story if the reviewers are going to be confused in this story???????? 


	4. Flashback Occurences

**Author's Notes:** Ok, I know that it's been a long time since I had updated this story. I'm going to try my best at it though I'm not sure if I can hurry up and such. A lot of things are happening now and I don't really have time for much. Besides my parents seem to have a problem with me typing on the computer, they seriously think my eyes are going to get worse. What's up with that? I already have glasses so what's the big deal? Any way, I think I might end up getting a writer's block so I might need all of some help with the story when the time comes…

Though it took me that long for updating this, Thy school shall not take away thy time to shun away thy story nor stories nor thy poetry!!!!!

When I'm using // // try thinking of it as a quick flashback or a bit of a sudden dream sequence ok? Or what not… Why the Hell do I keep spelling names wrong? I know I'm bad in spelling and grammers but really…anyway sorry for the format of the story and how everything was arranged, it wasn't supposed to be like that.

**Disclaimer:**

            Uhhhh…I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue me ok? I only have enough money for my college education once I finish High School, though that would only be in about 3-4 years I think? 

Thank You List  (Conking head against the wall) "God, there are so many people to thank but I just can't keep up WhaaaaAA!" 

**Umeko and Kokori Inc **~*~_ Thanks for the second review! I really did thought my story was going to suck really badly. Oh and that story you're making based on the Korean song, I heard that too when I was watching the Asian MTV when I was stuck in China, seriously I never understood the music cuz I don't know Korean or other language besides some other stuffs but I just love the music!_

Eriol and ME 4-Ever ~*~ _Thank you for reviewing my story, I hope I can make the story really good_

**Ranka **~*~ _Thank You thank you thank you! _

**Khuyen() **~*~ _Cool! You're Vietnamese too! There are more Vietnamese than I thought. Thanks for the review again_

**Shooting Star **~*~ _Thank you for the review!!!!_

**Sleg **~*~ _Thank you soo much! Continue your story please!!! I really really want to know what happens! ;P_

****

**Deonz**~*~ _Hey thanks for the review! Sorry no can do, can't have time to write stories and upload in two days and such, only during weekends. I'm soooo sssooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyy!_

**Teddy()**~*~ _Thanks for reviewing!_

**KyteAura**~*~ _Thanks for reviewing; I REALLY have to remember that! Note to self: Hiiragizawa not the other one and same thing for Yamazaki. _ Ok_

**StarChild()**~*~ _Thanks for reviewing my story_

**Purple Girl **~*~ *_Sniffs* That was so encouraging when you told me to continue on. You and the gang are always there for me… Hey life isn't so bad after all even if you're an outcast/loner in your own school in a community you lived in for 7 years. _

**Phoenix Feather90 **~*~ _Thanks for encouraging me on writing my original stories. Who knows? Maybe I can become a part time writer.  _

**Silent Xilya ~*~ **_Thank you Sooo much for letting me borrow the Inuyasha Manga volume 4 ^_____^ what can I say? I just love anime whether people like it or not. Oh thank you for helping me with the story, please continue with yours too please?_

**Flashback Occurrences**

"Ow my head," Tomoyo groaned, rubbing the side of her head as she sat up on her bed. Her eyes half closed she took a glimpse at the window. The sun was already up and from the looks of it, it was practically noon.  

'Since when did I ever overslept?' she thought. Usually she would get up early in the morning even when it was still dark, often she was considered insomniac by her parents and was believed to be, indeed, in need of help. 

She turned to the side of the bed and got out. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, blindly searching for the hairbrush with her hands on the drawer near her. Once her hand found the brush she combed her long tresses and changed her clothes, as she got ready for more fieldwork in the garden. 

"I hope I don't end up doing extra work than usual," she muttered to herself stretching her arms in the air. She walked to the door way as she finished tying her hair with a purple ribbon she had always worn like usual. As soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob, a sudden shot of pain over came her. She clutched her hands to her head where the pain occurred. Her eyes closed, she was completely absorbed on the aching pain in her head. 

            _ // "They killed him…they killed father!" A little girl cried wrapping her arms around her mother. _

            _The queen looked sadly down at the little princess, "I know, the war is over and we lost."//_

Tomoyo fell on her knees grimacing from the rigorous intensive pain. Now the headache seemed more than just a headache, it was starting to become more severe day after day. She opened her eyes and weakly got up trying not to concentrate to the annoying pain.

            "W-why…… Why is this happening to me?" Tomoyo murmured to herself as she got up holding on to the door for support. She suddenly felt fatigue even though she just woke up this morning or rather this noon.  

"These dreams, why can't they go away…" The visions had been coming back to her, over and over again and every dream it became clearer and more apparent each time. It had felt as if it was not a dream at all but a vague distant memory from her head.

'Tomoyo what in the world are you thinking? It can't be memory… how can it be a memory if it never occured?' she thought irritably at herself. 

Tomoyo stayed where she was for couple minutes to regain herself from the incidence. She opened the door and walked out of her room pretending as if it didn't happen. 

~*~

"Morning Tomoyo," her mother greeted her in the kitchen as she was cooking. 

"Morning mother," Tomoyo hugged her mother and sat at the kitchen table grabbing a piece of bread to eat.  

            "Are you alright? I haven't seen you overslept like this since you were a young child," her mother walked up and looked at her straight in the eye. 

            "Mother don't worry about it, it's just a…" Tomoyo stopped as her mother placed her hand on her forehead checking for any signs of sickness. 

            "Your head feels normal maybe…"

"Mother! I'm fine, really I am!" Tomoyo interrupted turning her head to remove her mother's hand, "I just needed to sleep more than usual since I had always wake up earlier than both you and father."  

            "Alright if you say so," her mother sighed and continued stirred the soup she made earlier, "Tomoyo if you want you don't have to work. You have already done too much help for me and your father so go rest."

            "It's alright mother I'm in good health enough to work, besides we need all the help we can get anyway." Tomoyo got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a wicker basket.

"I'm going to get some of the herbs out in the garden, I'll get some of the ripped vegetables along the way, ne?" Tomoyo walked out of the kitchen to the hallway, which led to the front door. Before she reached to the door, a sudden feeling of pain came back again.

  __

_//"But mother, I don't want to go by myself," The child cried holding on to her, "I want to be with you and father, please don't let me go."_

_"You have to," the woman looked at her daughter with her hands on her daughter's arms. "Me and your father have lived long enough, you're still young and lively. Fight it, you know you have to do this your future is what to be concerned, have faith and courage…find it in you do you understand?" // _

"Stop it!" Tomoyo screamed as she collapsed to her knees, a rush intense of the aching pain numbed her leaving her completely vulnerable. Her vision suddenly felt foggy. 

            "Tomoyo what's wrong?" she could hear her mother's voice clearly however everything seemed to be spinning all around her.

// Looking back at the waterfall below the cliff she smiled clutching to her necklace and silently spoke to her captures. "I would rather die for the sake of my honor than to be killed by your hands" she said as she fell backwards from the cliff and fell deep into the water. // 

            "Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled again, abruptly she felt a complete loss of energy inside and had failed to keep conscious. As she fell unconscious, her mother caught her before she fell to the ground.      

DaWiofFaith: "Tired…so tired"

Tomoyo: *sighs* "Please review this story and I hope her changes to the story or stories made things more better or a bit more understandable and I apologize about this chapter being so short." 

DaWiofFaith: "Sorry for making this chapter so short and for making it to seem…weird but I needed to get over this part and hurry up to the main part since I didn't have the time to keep up updating it like the other people with their stories. 

Also if you have any plots or ideas for a story please tell me cuz I can't think of any besides of what I'm planning to do. Don't worry, after this I'm going to try my best to make it longer hopefully and I'll be a bit more serious on this ok?"  


End file.
